Yule Ball
by Desiree Champagne
Summary: A poem that tells a story, about one student's experience at the Yule Ball, and Christmas at Hogwarts. Cute, funny, romantic, cheerey, fun for anyone who likes the holidays and Harry Potter.


**"Yule Ball"**

Step by step, we dance away

For it's Christmas Eve, today.

Every girl here's got a Prince Charming;

Every guy a girl so pretty it's alarming.

We're normal kids (besides the magic)

And if we weren't, it'd be tragic

But tonight, we're going crazy

Get up and dance -- Don't be lazy.

If there was a spirit contest, we would win

For we are the wizard's kin.

Tomorrow we'll celebrate with Christmas cheer

And leave each other notes with the words "My Yuletide Dear."

The corridors are decorated in green and red,

And many "Happy Christmas"'s were said.

We dance a lot tonight,

We dance as if we're taking flight.

We think of the presents we'll receive

We dance, and no one is naive.

Harry and the Patil twin,

They dance and spin.

Cedric and Cho dance away,

It's quite a beautiful display.

Hermione and Krum are having a good time,

Munching on, yum, key lime.

Ron is sitting in the corner,

He thinks this is all out of order.

But it doesn't matter, today is great

There'll be no grumpyness or hate.

Do we believe in Santa? I'm not sure.

I guess we're a bit too mature.

The band is playing,

And the dancers are swaying.

We kiss and hug and sing,

But tomorrow our feet are sure to sting.

Here comes the waltz --

Hagrid haults.

Then he asks to dance with Madame Maxime

She says "Yes," and looks up, smiling a light gleam.

They start, they begin,

And everyone dances and lets out a grin.

McGonagall and Dumbledore dance together

I really hope this Ball goes on forever.

I'm glad at what the boys are saying;

I love this vixen I'm portraying.

I hold his hand, and dance on and on.

I'll memorize this moment, so it'll never be gone.

Tomorrow I'll cheer even more

For I'll have Christmas gifts galore.

This holiday has been so much fun,

And I pray that it's never done.

Tomorrow is Christmas, I can't wait!

It's already getting late.

I take my date by the hand,

We dance, this dance sure is grand.

The site is beautiful and serene,

The boys in dress robes are really keen.

The girls in their dresses of silk and satin,

The banner reads "Natale hilare et Annum Faustum!" - "Merry Christmas" in Latin.

I leave the floor and get some pumpkin juice

And "I need to rest," is my excuse.

I sit and think of Christmas morn,

Think of baby Jesus just born.

I look in the hall and see the huge tree,

My heart beats inside of me,

I'm red and flushed

And a tad bit crushed

My friend thought I was looking at him,

But it's okay, I continue to look at the tree's trim.

It's decorated in red, blue, silver, and gold

The tree's so large it must be at least a thousand years old.

The ornaments are stars and wands and famous wizards,

And little snowglobes with little blizzards.

I laugh with my friends and discuss embarrasing holiday tales,

We quickly go into hilarious details.

Like the time Hannah fell and knocked over the tree and wreath,

Or that one time when Parvati sang carols on a bridge and fell and got stuck underneath.

And no one could forget the time when Neville was at his aunt's and lost his toad,

And found him in the neigbor's dirty old commode.

I'll never let go of tonight, I think

I get up and dance more, my face still pink

Tomorrow should be just as good,

Or at least I hope so, knock-on-wood.

I'll get up and go to the Christmas feast

I'll eat a huge meal, at least

Then I'll roam with my friends

We'll discuss the latest trends

And we'll yell "Happy Christmas!" at all the teachers

We'll dance the Christmas-jig on the Quidditch bleachers.

We'll sneak to the Forbidden Forest and climb the trees

But if Hagrid spots us, we'll be sure to displease

Then we'll scurry inside,

We'll run so fast we almost glide.

We'll saunter towards the Common Room,

Then the Christmas traditions will resume.

We'll rip open our gifts and find treasures --

"To get this gift, she'd have to have gone to extreme measures!"

We'll look at our new books, candies, and jewelery that had been given

We'll laugh and apologize for all those little mistakes, and be forgiven.

I zoom back to the present,

And I sit for a while, and think "How pleasant!"

Then I dance more with him, and talk about the best presents we've ever gotten.

He said his was a handmade sweater from his grandmother, of red silk cotton.

Mine of course, was from grandfather - a necklace with rubies and sapphires, made of silver and gold

I loved this gift since he passed away, I'll never let it be sold.

We agree to exchange gifts in the evening tomorrow, at five,

And he agrees to let me see his famous magic tricks -- live.

The song slows down,

So of course I frown.

I don't want the ball to end

And I look grimly at my friend.

I dance with grace,

It ends and there's dismay on my face.

I walk off holding his hand,

And I yell shouts of thanks to the band.

At last they play an encore - oh, yay!

I'm sure to dance a tiny bit more and stay

I look around, to see all the ones that I love,

And I am sad, kind of.

I hope this goes on and on and on

Right past the dawn.

I love everything and everyone

I feel there's a huge battle I've just won

Tonight I enjoyed myself a lot,

This is the loveliest night ever, I thought.

I dream of Christmas and dance and dance

And give my date a smiling glance.

Christmas is here as the clock strikes twelve and I am ready,

My dancing rhythym is steady.

I close my eyes and listen to the guitars and bass and drums

And at last I walk away after hugging my chums,

Because something wicked this way comes.


End file.
